Eyes
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Axel writes a letter to Roxas telling him how he feels. Two-Shot. Akuroku,RokuNami
1. Blue

I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but since this is finished, (unless people want me to continue,) I want to post it. I want to update another story, so I think I'm going to work on DK, which doesn't seem like many people like it (no reviews) but it's the only thing I think I can write right now. So enough rambling and I'll get on with the story.

Pairings: AkuRoku and RokuNami

-

Disclaimer: I asked santa for ownership of Kingdom Hearts and all I got was this stupid T-shirt...

-

_**Blue**_

_**It's times like now that I wonder how blue equals sadness. Its times when I look into your deep blue eyes, that I think to myself, what did blue do to be labeled as a depressing color? Everytime I look into your eyes, your amazing bright blue orbs, I see happiness, the happiness I don't have. But, the happiness is contagious. I look into your eyes and I feel happy, even if your only happy because of her. She's the one that makes you smile, the smile that I personally love. The smile that could light up a city during a blackout. I want to be the one that makes you happy. I want to be the one to put that smile on your beautiful face. I could if you just gave me a chance, but you haven't even glanced at me since you saw her. I'm just your best friend aren't I? I'll never be more will I?There you are right now, with the bitch that stole you from me. I've known you for sixteem years, I've loved youfor fourteen. She's know you for three months, she doesn't even love you yet. And that's three months tops! Probably less.**_

_**I'm watching you with her as I'm writing this, you two seem happy, who am I to take that from you? You'd probably call me selfish. I'd agree with you. I want you, and no matter how many hints I drop, you're blind to my feelings. Do you remember the other night? I called you, I was about to tell you how I felt, but then you said that you'd promised her that you'd call her, and you hung up on me. That's why I'm writing you this letter. Because how could you love your gay best friend? I guess I hope you don't hate me after you get this, though you probably will. I'm leaving soon anyway, remember? I'm moving away from here, I'll miss you, but it's probably for the best, now you can with her, and be happy together, without me.**_

_**Goodbye Roxie, I hope you forgive me for my love, even though I know you won't return it.**_

_**I love you with all my heart,**_

_**Axel**_

-

So what did you think? This is not a one-shot, but a two-shot, unless people want me to continue. I'll post the next part ASAP!

Also on a random note, has anyone seen Twilight yet? It is awesome! I went with my friends, and when Edward said to Bella "Where do you want me to go?" My friend said, "Up her butt," Without realizing what she said until I said, "That sounds wrong,"


	2. Green

Thanks to The happiest emo on earth for reviewing this! I am happy now!

-

Disclaimer: Do you really think I am dumb enough to create someone who's supposedly Riku, but is actually Ansem controlling Riku, but is actually Xehanort, who is Ansem's lab assistant, who is actually Xehanort's _heartless_ with a giant black...._ thing _on his back? Talk about confusing, I got confused writing it...

-

_**Green**_

_**It's my favorite colour. But I only like a certain shade of green, like your beautifully, intense, eyes. I could get lost in those eyes for hours. And I would love to run my fingers through your firey, red hair, that's my second favorite colour by the way. You always seem to wear black, my third favorite colour. You're like my own personal rainbow.**_

_**I've wanted your attention for a while, so I did the only thing that I could think of to get it. I asked Namine out on a date. Pretty stupid way to get your attention huh? And when I told you, you kept your face completely blank. So I deepened mine and Namine's relationship, careful not to go too far. Namine treated you like a third wheel and you became detatched, I hated her for that. I still used every oppurtunity possible to make you jealous, I would kiss her when I knew you were looking, everytime we spoke I would lie and say I had some previous engagement with her. I made sure that everyone knew that Namine and I were together. I took advantage of every single oppurtunity.**_

_**I guess it broke in the end, huh? When you told me that you and your family were moving I was crushed, and I tried even harder to make you jealous, to make you realize what we could be together, before you left. Then the day before you moved, I had almost given up, and I got the letter in my locker. It was the end of the day so I didn't have time to talk to you at school, I looked for you, but you had already left. I tried calling, but you wouldn't answer, after about fifteen tries, you changed your answering machine to, "Sorry Roxas but I don't want to hear you insult me, don't leave a message, bye." Your voice sounded so hurt that it broke my heart. I stopped trying to call you and used the time to call Namine and I broke up with her. I went to your house but your mom said that you weren't home. I had the feeling that she was lying for you.**_

_**The next day you were gone and still not answering your cell phone. I skipped school and turned my house upside down looking for the new address that you gave me.**_

_**You are so stupid! I am so stupid! Next time something this important is going on we tell each other and we wouldn't have to go through this crap! What ever happened to us telling each other everything? We knew that no matter what we wouldn't shun each other. We are both so stupid! I wanted to let you know that I love you too, Axel, and I miss you more than anything.**_

_**With lots of love,**_

_**Roxas**_

-

So, this is done unless anyone wants me to continue. And yes this was another letter! I'll try and update DK next. :)


End file.
